


Cure For the Itch

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've got a particularly itching problem, a cool Mum has a remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure For the Itch

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: mosquito bites
> 
>  
> 
> I have to admit, I'm not really happy with this one - writing it was like giving a birth to a hedgehog

Sebastian swatted Jim’s hand away.

 _Don’t scratch that, Jimmy. You’ll only make it worse,_ he explained.

‘But it itches,’ the smaller boy pouted.

 _I know,_ Seb took Jim’s hand in his and squeezed it delicately, _just try to think of something else, okay?_

They were on Sebastian’s bed, sitting motionless as his mother told them to before she went downstairs.

‘Like what?’ James furrowed his brows.

 _For example what do you want for lunch,_ the other boy suggested, _Or what we can do after lunch-_

‘Boys,’ Lady Moran walked into the room, her high-heeled shoes clacking against the floor, ‘I’ve got you a soothing cream. Mrs Smith said it should help you. Now,’ she sat next to Jim and gave him a reassuring smile, ‘let’s have a look at your arm, sweetheart.’

‘It itches,’ the smaller boy whined again, earning another smile from Sebastian’s mother.

‘It won’t anymore, I promise,’ she said, spreading cream over constellations of pink and reddish dots on littering Jim’s arm and forearm, ‘I’ve never seen so many mosquito bites on one person… What on earth did you do to get these?’

The boys exchanged glances before Jim spoke:

‘We were playing at the pond in the woods, testing the boat Papa made for me,’ the boy explained, ‘At first we wanted to launch it on the pond near the main square,’ he added, before Augusta asked him about that, ‘but Rory and his gang were already there. We argued and Rory was very mean so we left because you told us not to get in troubles, Mrs Moran.’

‘That’s very mature of you,’ Augusta prized them, smiling broadly. Jimmy blushed slightly, feeling guilty. He didn’t tell Sebastian’s mum the whole truth: that Rory and his friends were picking up on him again and that Seb hit Rory a few times when he saw it and only then he dragged Jim out of there, swearing under his nose.

Sensing his friend’s discomfort, Sebastian squeezed his hand delicately. Encouraged and reassured, James continued:

‘We didn’t want to play at the pond in the garden, because those big pretty red and white fish live there-’

‘Koi?’ Augusta suggested, taking care of James’ other arm.

‘Yes,’ Jim nodded, ‘and Sebastian said that they were poor enough with those big foreheads,’ Seb giggled, ‘but I was worried that they would turn our boat over. Then I remembered that my Mama told me about that small pond in the forest where she and her friends went to look for fairies. Which is silly, because fairies don’t exist,’ the boy stated matter-of-factly.

‘Weren’t you afraid to go there alone?’ Sebastian’s mother put a small amount of cream on Jim’s temple.

‘Nope,’ James puffed out his chest proudly, the gesture making both Morans smile.

‘Your turn, Sebastian,’ Lady Moran turned to her son, applying some cream on his neck, ‘I assume you were having a really good time, then, if you didn’t notice all those mosquitoes flying around.’

The boys nodded in unison.

‘Everything started to itch us when we left the forest,’ Jim complained, shifting slightly in his spot on the bed, ‘and it got worse and worse with every step.’

‘That’s probably because you were moving a lot,’ Augusta explained, spreading soothing cream over Seb’s arm, ‘Mosquitoes like people who move. And sweat,’ she added. James stared at her with awe.

‘Wow, Mrs Moran,’ he mumbled, ‘You know a lot about mosquitoes.’

Sebastian’s mother laughed.

‘I really liked Biology when I was at school, sweetheart. Done,’ she kissed Seb on the head. The boy made a face. ‘Don’t go anywhere, boys - the lunch is in 15 minutes,’ she stood up, ‘And try not to get that cream on the covers, okay?’ She smiled to them and left the room.

‘Your mama is awesome,’ Jimmy’s eyes were as wide as saucers. Sebastian smiled.

_ Yeah, she is. _


End file.
